A Night In
by longfelo22
Summary: Bo and Lauren make love in Bo's bed. Its a very tasteful interpretation of their sex life.


Bo stands at the base of her large bed stretching her neck and arms. Lauren approaches her from behind and puts her hands on Bo's collar impulsively. She slowly removes her leather jacket and drops it on the ground. She places her hands on Bo's shoulders and begins to gently rub them. Pressing her body closer, she brushes her hair aside and whispers in her ear. "rough day"? Bo moans slightly and says, "it wasn't the worse" Lauren tightens her grip on her shoulders and reaches down inside her shirt and begins to rub her ample breasts. Bo takes a long restlessly deep breath and Lauren says "You are so tense" Bo turns her head toward Lauren. "You don't have to be so gentle" Lauren leans in for a kiss and Bo reluctantly nuzzles her nose against her lips. Bo says, "I get to tease you first". She slowly but eagerly, unbuttons her shirt allowing Lauren to slip it off. She kisses her shoulders and neck. She takes off her bra exposing Bo's delicate breasts. She wraps her arms around Bo's waist as Bo reaches for her and places her hand on her head. Guiding her lips and tongue around her neck. Lauren modestly moves her hands up gripping slightly at her ribs and finally taking her warm breasts into her grasp. Bo moans longingly as her hands meet Laurens. Their fingers entwined in one another seemingly magnetic. Bo pushes Laurens hand down to her pants. Lauren unbuttons them and slips her hand inside of her panties. Bo moans as Lauren's finger slips slowly in between her pulsing humid lips and inside of her. Lauren whispers into her ear "Do you like that baby?" Bo breathing heavily, "i love it". Lauren laughs and says, "well thats too bad". She pushes Bo onto the bed and climbs on top of her. Bo starts to unbutton her shirt but Lauren leans in and kisses her deeply. Yearning for the feeling of her satin flesh, Bo uses her strength to rip Laurens shirt off. Lauren scoffs, "i liked that shirt" Bo smugly retorts, "well i didn't". Bo reaches up pulling Lauren in for a sumptuous kiss but Lauren pushes for her neck and jaw. Bo puts her arms around her and takes her bra off skillfully. Lauren trembles as Bo's fingertips stroke her sides. Her holding grows weak and she falls lovingly into her with their naked breasts pressed firmly together. Lauren caresses Bo's cheek and for a moment stares deeply into her eyes. Smiling, Bo's eyes turn electric blue with excitement.

Their shared feeling turns slightly more desperate and serene as Bo thrusts her hips into Laurens. Their lips meet with a force of intense hunger for one another. Bo's surreptitious power sends waves of illuminate energy through Laurens body. Lauren receives this with a swell of tense passion. She has never been so turned on. Bo feels filled with intense desire to taste her everywhere. She wraps her legs around Laurens and rolls her on her back. Bo straddles her and pushes her hands above her head. She holds her down loosely. Bo kisses lightly at her neck and chest. Lauren whimpers in her restrain. Bo releases her grip on her hand and runs her fingertips down her arm and lightly over her breast. Lauren places her hand on Bo's head as her lips linger over her breast. She no sooner reacted to her warm breath when Bo's lips and tongue encompassed her nipple. Lauren thrusts her hips into Bo feeling a surge through her whole body. Bo's hands wander purposefully down as she takes Laurens other breast into her mouth. She softly whispers "oh don't stop Bo" as she nibbles lightly at her. Bo sensually kisses her way down to her waist. She seductively looks at Lauren while removing her pants and bites at her panties. Bo breathes warmly on the outside of her lacy panties. Feeling a slight disdain for their presence, she rips them flawlessly from her legs. Lauren squirms a little and protests, "you're taking me shopping for this" Bo replies, "you don't need any clothes." She kisses and licks softly at her hips. Sliding her tongue down her smooth and warm thighs, her lips meet Lauren wet and swollen. Bo wastes no time taking all of her into her mouth. Kissing her fully several times as Lauren lets out a deep moan thrusting her hips upward and crying out Bo's name. She wraps her arms around her legs and slides her tongue inside of her pulling her deeper into her mouth. She slowly and firmly licks upward, and speaks directly on her so Lauren can feel her breath, "you taste so good." Lauren barely being able to speak, "you feel so good." Bo licks and kisses smoothly at her. Drinking in her intoxicating fluids. Lauren's body is shivering in a cold sweat when Bo pulls back and slips off her own pants and panties. She kisses her way up and pushes her tongue into Lauren's mouth. Lauren pulls her in feeling every inch of her body intensely against Bo's. Her gorgeous face, smiling down at her. Lauren can't help but reach down to find her saturated in warm juices. Bo returns the favor as she lays down beside her. They tease each other with their fingers mochingingly. Lauren kisses her passionately as she sits up pulling Bo to her. She slips her leg under Bo's and lifts her other over hers. Bo gentley brushes her hands down her breasts as Lauren inches closer to her. They gaze into each others eyes feeling limber and nervous at what will happen when they collide. They reach for each other, Lauren grasping at Bo's neck and Bo pulling her in by her hips. The tension is building quickly as their inner thighs scorch against each other.

Lauren holds Bo off as she says, "its my turn to tease." Bo is getting anxious as Lauren digs her nails into her back and licks playfully at her breasts. Feeling the exchange deep in her loins, Bo's head rolls back exposing her slender neck. Lauren accepts the invitation and presses her lips firmly to her throat. She skims her teeth against her skin. Bo groans with longing to be closer, but she maintains her position sensing Lauren is not yet fully aroused. Bo could push her senses further along to appease her preferred pace, but she wants to keep her here in this lovers embrace as long as time could allow. Lauren starts to feel the world and everything slip away in Bo's arms. She holds this moment as a precious escape from herself. Letting her body tell her mind instead of the doctors logic. To be taken by this beautiful voracious beast of a woman means all of her preciously guarded senses of preservations are abandoned for a much deeper primal desire. She inches closer. Bo grasps her thigh holding them just barely away from this ultimate friction. They kiss lovingly as they caress each others neck and cheeks. Stopping only to smile, gaze into each other, and catch their breath. Bo feels Lauren's momentum building as she places both her hands on her lower back and beings to pull. Bo wants to hold her off for a moment longer but simply cannot deny her lesser natures. Lauren places one hand on Bo's cheek. Bo responds by kissing her soft palm. Lauren guides her to her lips, just barely touching. Lauren pulls with the hand she had placed on Bo's back. Bo lets her until they touch. What words could not define they both sacrifice for as they impact each other moaning desperately for this moment to be fused in eternity. They meet each other warm and wet and pulsating. Bo firms her grip on Lauren thrusting harder into her. Their lips lock breathing heavily. Their tight bodies move knowingly against each other satisfying any confusion of how they felt for one another. They kiss deeply and explore each other with their hands gripping steadfast as though they will liquefy if a moment passes without the intense physical pull to one another. In this moment they need each other to simply survive. Lauren catches an unblurred glance of Bo's eyes like blue waves rippling through her pupils. Bo feels herself becoming the beast. The carnal desire she cannot deny. Lauren stares deeply into her eyes kissing her lips and holding her neck, "stay with me Bo" she whimpers as the pleasure builds inside her. But this she cannot hold any longer. Bo sends her alluring energy into Lauren with full force. Lauren screams in a passionate wail. Bo feels her own body giving in as she nuzzles Laurens neck gasping for breath. Their lips meet as they both realize their loins will not allow them to continue. Their bodies as close as two could be, they give into each other. They contract several times desperately holding on to each other in their own private sexual gravity. In this second their minds flash to every look, every exchange, every smile, every accidental touch. They find themselves captivated and concrete in their complete passion. With orgasmic electricity coursing in their veins, they shimmer into a sultry kiss that seemingly lasts for hours. Their lips locked into a faustian deal of death. Lauren embraces Bo's face as she slowly opens her eyes and falls limb into her. They lay down beside one another. Bo's head rests heavily on Laurens shoulder. They gently run their fingers over each others bodies. The dim candle light in the room starts to fade as Lauren twirls Bo's hair in her hand. Bo raises her head to meet Laurens lips. She kisses her cheek to ear and softly whispers, "i love you." Lauren responds, "i love you too." Bo falls asleep in her arms and Lauren worries that she cannot stay, but unwilling to leave.


End file.
